


Beauty and the Beast

by Peachfaerie



Series: Disney Takeovers [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachfaerie/pseuds/Peachfaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elderly inventor has been taken by a terrible beast. A certain town, maybe even country, beauty goes after him. Basically just a Sailor Moon takeover of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Quite short actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minako's Entry

Minako=Belle  
Kunzite=Gaston  
Zoicite=Lefou  
Diamond=Monsieur D’Arque  
Yaten=the Beast

-Chapter 1/Minako's Entry

“Good morning, Minako.” The blonde cringed. It wasn’t that Kunzite wasn’t good looking, it was just his attitude and his belief that she was his. “How are you today?”She turned around, calming herself down to take a look at the man. He was a tall white-haired man in his prime. He was well-built and his long hair accented his gray eyes. He was smirking at her.  
“Does it really matter? You wouldn’t care anyhow.” She retorted. Honestly, every time she went to the market, it was the same thing. Kunzite would find and flirt with her. “Leave me alone, Kunzite.” She twirled around. Kunzite grabbed her by her arm.  
“Yes, it does. And I do care, Mina. Why wouldn’t I care about- Urg!” Minako had sent a foot into a very private spot and the man was bending over in pain.  
“Don’t ever think to be so familiar to me again.” Kunzite glared at the fading figure of the blonde. Honestly, he had no idea why she was being stubborn. She was the only one to ever surpass his own beauty. Golden hair partway up held by a big red ribbon matched with merry blue eyes and a figure that beyond excelled any of the other girls in the small village. He growled in anger. She was going to be his, or he would kill her himself.

“Papa! I’m home!” Minako shook her head and opened the cellar doors, coughing as smoke rose in billows. “Papa? Are you okay?” Her father climbed out, coughing. He was a portly elderly man.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. The stupid thing blew on me.” He complained motioning toward the cellar. He was working on his latest invention, some sort of wood chopping device.  
“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up. Then you can work on it after dinner, okay?” Minako giggled.  
“Alright, Mina.” They went back into the house. Just as Minako was putting the finishing touches on dinner, her father came in. “Mm, smells good, Mina. What did you make?” He sat down, his stomach rumbling.  
“Well, there’s vegetable stew, don’t make that face or it will stick like that.” Her father hated vegetable. “I also got some lamb from the market so I put that in there as well.” He brightened up immediately. “So, how’s the invention going?”  
“I think that it will be ready soon. It just got some kinks to work out and then I can take it to Hoardville tomorrow for the convention.” Every year, there was an inventor’s convection that moved around France. This year, her father was determined to win it and hopefully get back their fortune.  
“Well, just be safe, okay? And don’t take any shortcuts.” She said, knowing her father’s hopeless sense of direction.  
“Alright, I wouldn’t dare to get lost for fear of you.” He said, trying to calm the blonde.

“Be careful, Papa.” She held onto her father’s hand for a moment before he rode off on Philippe, their horse, disappearing into the woods. She just hoped that he wouldn’t get hurt or, worse, lost. The wolves were especially fierce at this time of the year. She sighed and went on with her chores. Just as she was finishing up with the pig that her father was planning to save for Christmas, Philippe galloped into the yard, alone and wild-eyed. “Philippe? Where’s Papa? What happened, boy?” She soothed him, and then unhooked him. Before she got on him though, she got a chain and bound it around her torso. Then she rode him into the forest. Philippe, being a rather intelligent horse, brought her to where he left her father. Minako climbed down and started to track her father’s obvious footprints. “Crap, it looks like some wolves were after him.” She led her nervous horse through the forest to a huge gate. “Whoa, it’s like in my dream.” She carefully opened it, cringing as it groaned as if rusted. 

“Hello?” She had been wandering this stupid castle for the past half hour and she still hadn’t seen anyone. Minako held high the candelabra and looked around again. “I swear if the person who’s following me doesn’t speak up in the next five seconds I’m going to start destroying things!” She waited and then started counting. “One…two…three…four…five. Fine, if that’s how you want, we’ll do this the hard way.” She put down the candelabra on the floor, so that she wouldn’t burn down the castle. She undid the chain and started to twirl it in the air. Once she got enough momentum, she sent one end of the chain at the nearest chandelier. She swung the other end around an empty hook and pulled, hard. The chandelier went crashing to the ground. A growl of anger vibrated through the castle. That was when Minako began wondering if she had just done something incredibly stupid.  
“AND JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” A large silver werewolf with piercing green eyes had pushed her up against the wall, claws extended.


	2. The Father's Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon or Disney. Wish I did though. Minako moves in.

Minako=Belle  
Kunzite=Gaston  
Zoicite=Lefou  
Diamond=Monsieur D’Arque  
Yaten=the Beast

Yaten paced the floor. This brazen girl had invaded his castle and destroyed a priceless chandelier. And now she was demanding that the old man who had come earlier back, claiming that he was her father. “Why in Selene should I believe you?” He growled menacingly.  
“Because it’s the truth, dumbass. Now give me back my father.” ‘Minako’ was leaning against HIS favorite armchair. “You just give me him back and you will never have to see us again.” However, Yaten was too incensed to listen to reason.  
“NO!” He roared at her. “A-“ She interrupted him.  
“Fine! I’ll stay in his place! And if you don’t like it, too bad!” She sat down in the armchair with a huff.  
“Fine!” He stomped out. Minako punched the air in victory, then she sighed as she realized that she would have to stay here. Lumiere and Cogsworth stared at each other in disbelieve. Had the strange girl actually just manipulated their master into letting her stay?

Yaten growled and unlocked the door. “Get out!” The pudgy old man fled. He tromped back to where he had left the blonde, only to find her gone. “Where is she?” He growled.  
“Well, um, you see, er,” A nearby clock stammered. At his master’s glare, he pointed. “She asked Lumiere to take her to her room.” Cogsworth flinched as the silver werewolf flew past him and ran up the stairs. 

Lumiere covered his non-existent ears as a loud squeal could be heard from inside the walk-in closet. Apparently, the new guest was pleased with the clothes selection. Then a loud screech echoed. Just then, Yaten came up. “What is going on?” He growled, his ears ringing. The candlestick shrugged. The door flew open and Lumiere flew back.   
“Who the heck made these? These look like torture shoes!” Minako was holding up a pair of hideous shoes. “Urg, these are like so last century!” She dove back into the closet. Yaten went in carefully and got hit in the face with a dress thrown aside.  
“What is going on here?!” He roared at the blonde who looked back at him in surprise.  
“I’m cleaning out the closet, what does it look like? Honestly, some of these dresses are like so ick.” Then she spied the dress in his paw. “Ooh!” She grabbed it and held it up to her. It was a pale orange column dress with a sweetheart neckline. “This is gorgeous!” She squealed and hung it up carefully back in the closet. “Okay, let’s see…” Yaten stomped out before he was attacked by any flying clothes. Lumiere stared in astonishment at the fading figure.


	3. Meeting the Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sailor Moon or Disney. The story ends with a surprising conclusion.

Minako=Belle  
Kunzite=Gaston  
Zoicite=Lefou  
Diamond=Monsieur D’Arque  
Yaten=the Beast

-Chapter 2/Meeting the Household

“Hello!” Mrs. Potts jumped straight up, only to be caught in midair. “Hey, you okay there?” The teapot turned to see a beautiful young woman looking at her concernedly.  
“Yes, I’m quite alright. Hello. Are you new here?” She asked haltingly. You never could be sure as the spell was weakening.  
“Yep! I was hoping that someone could show me around. This castle is rather big.” Mrs. Potts agreed with that statement.  
“It’s magical, even if you stay here for twenty centuries, you still would find new rooms.” The teapot stated sagely. “Chip!” She called her son over. “Why don’t you show this nice lady around?” She ‘asked’ the chipped cup.  
“Okay! C’mon! I’ll take you to the main library first!”

Over the next few months, Minako became more familiar with the magical castle and it’s household. Yaten and she fought regularly, and once, Minako actually had thrown him off a balcony. It was about two weeks and a half after this incident that our story continues….

“Yaten!” The blonde peeked into the bedroom where the werewolf lay still huddled in his bed. “Good morning!” The annoying blonde pulled off the covers, baring the werewolf. “C’mon! We got…stuff…to do…” She trailed when she saw his state of dress and turned bright red. She immediately fled the room. A few moments later, Yaten woke up due to a chill across his furred body. He immediately noticed the blankets and the dropped breakfast tray and realized what happened.  
“Erm…” He sweat dropped and pulled on some clothes. He left to find the blonde.

“Minako,” The silver werewolf stared at the blushing blonde in surprise. She wasn’t usually this shy. But then again, what she saw wasn’t at all usual. Yaten sat beside her and awkwardly put his arms around her. She tried to move away, but Yaten just pulled her back and held her. “Hey, I can be decent when I want to.” He said in an effort to get the blonde to smile and succeeded, if it was brief.   
“You…um…” Her face was a beet red. Yaten sighed.  
“Just wait for me to get up on my own next time, ‘kay? Or if you really need to get me up, then just pour a bucket of water over me.” He advised. He rubbed her shoulder gently, making sure his claws didn’t get in the way. She snuggled into his warm chest and giggled as he rumbled.  
“You really have got to stop wearing that mask of yours.” Yaten paused, suddenly scared.  
“Wha-what mask?” The werewolf fidgeted, worried that someone finally found out his secret.  
“When we first met, I saw a deep sadness in your eyes.” Minako wrapped her arms around herself. “You seemed to be very lonely, which was why I decided to stay instead of just defeating you and saving my father.” Yaten’s mouth opened. “Oh, don’t look at me like that. My grandmother was a fairy and I have inherited some of her talents, thank you very much. Most of them are love-oriented though.” She laughed.  
“Really?” No wonder she had readjusted so quickly.   
“Yeah, for example, one of my vaar-ious talents is match-making. I helped the baker and the butcher in our village to get together in one month after my arrival when they were flirting with each other for more than five years.” She giggled. “Anyhow, I couldn’t care less what you look like. You’re still adorable.” She kissed him on the nose. “Even if you sleep in the nude.” She giggled again and ran off. Yaten stared after her.   
“Oi!” He got up. However, he collapsed immediately. As he was getting up, he noticed his hands. “Minako! Get over here! IMMEDIATELY!” He yelled. The blonde peeked over from a nearby shrubbery.  
“If this is…some…trick.” For the second time today, she trailed off. Her eyes were huge. “YOU ARE HOT!” Yaten’s face went bright red.   
“Wha-at?” Minako jumped on him, landing him on his back. She studied him intently. He was human now and was much smaller than his werewolf form, actually, he might even be smaller than Minako. He had long silver hair that was currently loose. His long unkempt bangs nearly covered his large bright green eyes. His pale skin  
“You are completely and totally gorgeous now!” She thought for a minute. “Were you cursed to become a beast?” Yaten nodded, completely confused. She sighed as she lay on him. “I always did think your eyes were gorgeous.” Yaten didn’t think that his face could get any redder. She leaned down and kissed him on his lips, being able to do so now that he was human again. “We are so getting married.”  
“Wha-at? As if!” She slapped him.   
“We are getting married and if you dare say anything to the contrary again, I will castrate you.” Yaten sweat dropped, wondering for the millionth time since he took her in, what exactly he got himself into.


End file.
